Absence makes the Heart Grow Fonder
by ReixGaara
Summary: Iruka is marrying Mizuki unless fate can deliver someone from his past in the nick of time. Yaoi, kakairu, lime, language. Bad summary, i know. give it a try though. rated M to be safe.


Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder

Warning: Violence, alcohol, language, yaoi, lime, mild lemon

A/N: Hope you like it. Thx to Phantomsnow for the idea and too michelerene (lexjamandme) for betaing. The Xs mark flashbacks. Oh, and PULEEZE review.

Disclaimer: I do declare that I don't own Naruto or make money from these stories. That would kick some serious ass though!!

Iruka looked in the mirror, his somber expression gazing back at him. He'd always know that it would be a mistake to marry Mizuki but he'd gotten tired of waiting for his true love to find him. They'd been together for years now and he just couldn't keep saying no.

Mizuki wasn't terrible, he just wasn't his true love, his soul mate, the man he'd waited for for three years before going out with Mizuki. His heart clenched as he thought about his time overseas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Iruka was anxious about attending college in another country but he'd been offered a full ride scholarship so there was little choice in the matter. He'd always wanted to go to Japan so the opportunity was really a blessing but there was one problem, he only knew enough Japanese to ask where the bathroom was. He was out in one of the busy Tokyo streets trying to find out where he was and getting very flustered trying to read his map when he walked smack into another person and collapsed to the ground. He looked up to apologize when his breath caught painfully in his chest. Above him stood a tall, gloriously handsome man in military ODs. The muscular pale body was immaculate and a mass of sliver hair crowned the top of the man's head. Iruka began to stammer when the man bowed slightly and offered him his hand up.

"I'm…I'm so sorry. I didn't see you. I was…trying to find…"

"A little lost I take it?" Iruka gaped at the man and then broke into a grateful smile as the man hauled him to his feet.

"Someone who speaks English! Oh thank you, god!" The silver haired man smiled and helpfully dusted off Iruka's back…well mostly his backside.

"I can give you a hand if you want. Where are you trying to get to?" Iruka blush furiously as the man removed his hand from his ass.

"Uh…Harajuku?" The tall sliver-haired man smiled.

"That's quite the hike. Do you want to take a cab or walk?" Iruka blushed furiously.

"Well I'd love to walk but I'm sure I'll get lost again. I'd take a cab but I'm not sure if I'd be able to tell him where I want to go."

"Well you won't get lost walking with me, now will you? I've been living here for almost two years so I think I know most of the city pretty well." Iruka folded up his map and dutifully resisted.

"Oh no. I couldn't possibly ask you to play tour guide for me. I really appreciate the offer but…"

"I've been order to take a two week pass and half a day in I'm already bored out of my mind. I can't think of a more appealing way to spend the day." It was a lie, the man thought as he remembered the soft texture of the young man's ass but it was the second…he took in the full pink lips…okay third best thing. Iruka tried to argue but the lanky man insisted.

"I'm Kakashi by the way, Hatake Kakashi."

"Iruka Umino." Kakashi smiled and captured Iruka's hand, whisking them across the street and further into downtown.

They laughed and chatted the whole time, Kakashi telling the young man about the various districts of the city, paying special attention to certain areas of Shinjuku, Tokyo's wildest red light district.

Iruka laughed at the gaudy hotels.

"It looks like Cupid threw up here!" Kakashi chuckled and pointed out a group of extremely pretty young men who apparently were whores for the club hostesses. Iruka snorted in delight at how different the culture was in Japan.

"Only get bought by the hostesses, huh? Pity." Kakashi arched an elegant eyebrow but didn't say a word, simply winding his fingers into the slim, bronze hand and leading Iruka onward.

Their time in Harajuku was extremely enjoyable. They bounced from store to store checking out the Harajuku girl's outfits. Iruka picked up a frilly lollita maid's dress and held it playfully up to his torso and curtsied, before giggling and moved to put it back on the rack.

"I'll treat you to dinner if you try it on." Iruka squawked and smacked his new friend on the shoulder.

"No! I had no idea you were such a perv." Kakashi chuckled and shrugged his shoulders.

"Can't blame a guy for trying. Are you hungry yet?"

They ate at an amazing sushi restaurant and then wandered around the Miji Jingu shrine, enjoying the night air.

"So have you seen much action?" Kakashi grinned wryly.

"I've been around, I guess." Iruka shoulder checked him playfully.

"That's not what I meant!" The older man slipped an arm around the slim waist and pulled the brunette into his body.

"Yeah, I know. I've spent a little time in Germany and Iraq and several other, far less savory places. I've gotten to see a lot of the world though." Iruka leaned into the warmth of Kakashi's body.

"So you're a twenty five year old marine, who's a porn reading pervert and hates wasabi. What else can you tell me about yourself?"

"I don't know. My parents died when I was young so I moved around quite a bit. California, Washington, then I moved in with my aunt and uncle just out side of Seattle for two years before I enlisted. It was pretty nice actually. I have a cousin who's your age. We get along pretty well. So tell me more about middle of nowhere Canada."

"There's not much to tell. We have long, cold winters." Kakashi waited patiently for more of a response.

"And…?"

"And what? That's it."

Laughing they worked their way back to the building near the campus that Iruka was staying in, hesitating near the door. Kakashi smiled softly as Iruka fidgeted for his keys before thanking him for a fun day and turning to walk away. He counted his steps getting only to four before Iruka called out to him.

"Wait! Uh, do you think I could give you my number incase you wanted to…I don't know, do this again some time?" Kakashi nodded and stepped back up to the brunette, as Iruka tried to write his phone number on a piece of paper that he had pressed against his thigh. Iruka growled and shook the pen, trying to get the ink to flow.

"Come on, Come ON!" He straightened as fingers lifted his chin and thin, pliable lips pressed against his. In too much shock to really respond, he just stood there as the hunky marine kissed him. Kakashi broke the kiss and whispered in the young man's ear,

"Just tell me. I promise I'll remember." Iruka breathily spouted off a string of numbers, only just getting them finished before the older man pressed their mouths together again. This time Iruka parted his lips and their tongues gently caressed.

"Do you have class tomorrow?" Kakashi whispered as the pulled apart.

"In…in the morning." Kakashi ran a hand over the rosy cheeks, delighting in the heat that rolled off of them.

"Why don't I meet you here tomorrow at two?" All the student could do was nod in agreement. "Good. Sweet dreams Iruka." The brunette stumbled a little as he moved toward the door to his building.

"Like I'm going to sleep after that!" he muttered before taking another glance over his shoulder and dashing up the stairs.

Kakashi grinned and walked slowly down the still busy street. Maybe this was the perfect way to spend his first day off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The door to his room opened and Iruka saw his silver haired fiancé walk into the room and huff in frustration.

"You're not ready yet? Everyone's waiting for us." Iruka began to button up his shirt when a forceful grope to his ass made him jump. "I can't believe you cut me off a month before our wedding. I'll forget all about being late if you'll let me into that tight ass of yours." Iruka wrenched his body away from Mizuki and pulled his hair up into a ponytail.

"Knock it off. I told you I want our wedding night to mean something. It's only a day and if we wait think about how amazing it will be." The silver haired man growled and grabbed Iruka's hips, pressing the younger man's back up against the wall.

"I'm thinking about how amazing it could be right now! Come on Dolphin, I'm dying here." Sighing, Iruka slid to his knees and undid his fiancé's pants. Mizuki groaned in appreciation as the hot mouth slid over his flesh.

"Thank you, Dolly. Oh fuck that feels good." Iruka swallowed a little pride along with his lover's cock, this was just the kind of adjustments he'd had to make over the years.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi's two weeks of leave had been the best he'd ever had. He was definitely sorry that it was almost over but he suspected he wouldn't be leaving Japan for a while so it wasn't so bad. It was actually a delight to have someone to spend money on. Iruka was on somewhat of a tight budget so Kakashi was always happy to treat the brunette to dinner or the theater. Mostly they just spent their time wandering around the city. Iruka was a little uncomfortable with the fact that Kakashi had to pay for most things so he seemed to be more himself if they could do things for free. Like right now they were walking down a busy Shinjuku street, holding hands and smiling at each other.

"I couldn't help but notice," Iruka said, as they ambled past the sex hotels, "that we seem to end up in this area most nights. Are you trying to intimate something?" Kakashi came to an abrupt stop and pulled the brunette tight to his body.

"I won't and can't deny how much I want you but I won't push you to do something that you don't want to." Kakashi nuzzled the side of Iruka's face, reveling in the clean, earthy smell that clung to the brunette. Iruka's body tingled with sensation as Kakashi's breath caressed his neck. Grabbing Kakashi's hand he pulled the silver haired man half a block down the street in front of his favorite of the cheesy hotels.

"This one." Iruka blushed and avoided the stormy grey eye that was evaluating him.

"Are you sure?" Kakashi put a hand on Iruka's lower back, his heart pounding when the warm umber eyes turned up to his.

"Yes."

Kakashi pulled Iruka along with him to the desk, hurriedly paid for a room for the night as opposed the usual hour, and took the room key and hurried to the elevator. He pressed his lips to the scar across the tan nose before dropping his head and sucking a trail of marks into the tan throat. Iruka gasped and wound his fingers into the silky, sliver spikes.

They pushed open the door to the roman styled bedroom and collapsed to the mattress. Iruka smirked and whispered in his soon to be lover's ear.

"I wonder what a UV light would show in this room…"

They laughed and kissed as they shed their clothes. Kakashi kissed his way down Iruka's stomach before lapping at the younger man's member. Iruka wound his hands into the silver hair, writhing as Kakashi took his time stretching him, worshiping his body while slowly preparing it. Iruka's body shuddered through two mind blowing orgasms and half an hour of torturous bliss before he was begging the silver haired man to fill him.

He whimpered as the fat head pushed into his entrance and Kakashi gasped at the tight heat of Iruka's body. Iruka's fingers dug into the pale shoulders as Kakashi slid into him to the hilt. Soon the room was filled with the sounds of blissful lovemaking. Pants and moans filtered into the room as they both approached their climaxes. Iruka wrapped a leg around Kakashi and clung to the muscular body for dear life.

"Oh god, Kakashi. Right there! Don't stop." Increasing the force of his thrusts, Kakashi tightened his grip as he felt the slim body beneath him tense and tremble, the contraction of the tight passage throwing him over the edge as Iruka exploded between their bodies.

Kakashi collapsed to the bed, nuzzling the bronze shoulder in his exhaustion.

"So are you still going to call me next week?" Iruka asked as he trailed his fingers down Kakashi's sweaty back.

"What? Of course I will." The older man forced himself up on an elbow, gently stroking Iruka's cheek. "This was never about getting in your pants, Iruka. I can see myself having a future with you, which is really saying something considering I've never seen myself having a future ever before." Iruka smiled and pulled Kakashi down for a kiss.

"Maybe you're not quite such a pervert after all."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After straightening themselves out after the quick blow job Iruka and Mizuki jumped in the car and headed over to the hall for the rehearsal diner. He had to say that he wished he was still living in Manitoba, but the small town in Ohio wasn't much different. Just more…American. Iruka looked out the window at the grey sky and sighed. At least Naruto had been able to come down from Calgary for the wedding. Everyone else here was a friend or family member of Mizuki's. Shit, speaking of Mizuki, he'd been talking for five minutes and Iruka hadn't heard a word.

"He's an amazing guy, I'm sure you'll love him. He's been a little weird the past few years though because apparently he let 'the one' slip away. If you can try to cheer him up I'll love you forever."

"Aren't you supposed to do that anyway?"

"Huh? Oh, my parents got in from Seattle this afternoon so they'll be staying at our place for the next couple of days." Iruka hid his grimace and looked out the window as droplets or rain began hammering the ground.

"What about your best man?"

"Nah, he's been pretty reclusive lately and opted to stay in a hotel. I was actually thinking about staying there tonight ourselves. Just for fun." Mizuki winked at the brunette and Iruka crossed his arms over his chest.

"We're not having sex. I don't care how drunk I get, we're not having sex." Mizuki turned back to watch the road.

"We'll see."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi hugged Iruka tightly outside the airport. He wanted to avoid his other unit members as there was still a lot of homophobia in the army. Not that he thought that anyone would dare say anything to him but discretion is often the better part of valor. His heart broke as he saw his lover's caring eyes sparkling with tears.

"Please don't cry, baby. I'll see you again, I promise. It's only a couple of months and I'll be back." Iruka nodded but tears streamed down his cheeks when he blinked. Kakashi kissed the salty streams and dried the dark cheek bones with his thumbs.

"I'll email you as soon as I can. Don't go flirting with those pretty hostess boys now." Iruka couldn't help but laugh and pulled Kakashi's head down for a heated kiss. They both memorized the other's mouths with their tongues, soothing away the hurt of separation as they carded their hands in each other's hair and ravaged each other's mouths.

"Captain?" Kakashi heard one of his PFC calling from behind him and lifted a hand and flipped the young man off as he passionately kissed his lover.

"Uh, sorry."

Finally breaking the kiss, Kakashi picked up his bag and slung it over his should before dragging his thumb over Iruka's cheek.

"No goodbyes. I'll see you soon, okay?" Iruka nodded, tears springing anew to his eyes. Kakashi sighed and kissed Iruka again. "I've gotta go." He slipped from the brunette's warm arms and walked into the terminal without looking back.

Iruka took a shaky breath and hopped into one of the waiting cabs. His heart clenched as he thought about two months, maybe more without Kakashi, but he'd get through. They'd be together again before long.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Iruka grinned as he saw his adopted little brother near the bar. He rushed across the room, carefully avoiding Mizuki's parents and pulled the young man into a rib cracking hug.

"Oh god! Iruka, you're crushing me!" The brunette grinned into the blonde spikes and gave another little squeeze.

"Don't care. I'm so happy you're here." Naruto pulled back and clapped his older brother on the shoulder.

"Me too. I wanted to see if I could still talk you out of this." Iruka rolled his eyes and poured himself a glass of wine.

"Naruto, I gave up hope years ago, why haven't you done the same." The blue eyes narrowed in a scowl.

"I'm not talking about waiting for some guy you knew years ago, I'm talking about you marrying someone who's not right for you. He's demanding and overbearing and he doesn't treat you the way you deserve." Iruka avoided his brother's knowing gaze. The young lawyer could always see right through him.

"He's not that bad. He just…"

"Not that bad!" the blond interjected. "Iruka, you're marrying him tomorrow. Do you really want not that bad for the rest of your life?" Iruka tipped back his glass of wine and refilled his glass.

"Come on, Kit, help me avoid all the people here I don't like."

"Who would that be?"

"Pretty much everyone."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi buzzed Iruka's apartment again, beginning to get nervous. He glanced up at the building wondering if Iruka had given up on him coming back. His shoulder's slumped dejectedly and he began to walk away when a call behind him made him turn.

"Oi! Kakashi!" He turned hoping to see his lover, the man that had never left his mind even when he was crawling on his belly through the mud in Korea. His hopeful eyes fell when he saw a woman with dark purple hair waving at him. "You're Kakashi, right?" He nodded as the woman stepped up to him.

"Have you seen Iruka? He isn't here." The woman bit her lip and unlocked the door to the building.

"My name's Anko, you'd better come up."

Kakashi followed the woman up to an apartment he immediately recognized as Iruka's except the furniture was all different.

"I hate to be the one to break this to you but Iruka's gone." Kakashi tried to keep his face impassive as the news he'd been worried about for almost a week finally reached his ears. They'd been emailing for the four months he'd ended up being away. Well mostly Iruka had been email him but he made sure to write long letters whenever he was anywhere near a computer. He'd been back at the base with internet access for three weeks and had been emailing everyday but hadn't gotten a the past few days.

'I guess I was being pretty optimistic,' Kakashi thought, 'but he sounded so excited that I was coming back.' The dark haired woman walked back into the room with a package and handed it to him.

"His parents and little brother got caught in an avalanche when they were skiing in Banff. His mother was killed and his brother and father are in critical condition. He left six days ago." Kakashi's chest clutched as he pictured Iruka's frantically filling his bags and demanding one of his friends take his apartment so someone would be here when his lover finally returned.

"Have you heard from him since he left?" Anko shook her head.

"He was heading straight to the hospital in Calgary. He probably left you ways to get a hold of him." She gestured to the package in Kakashi's hands. "Look, feel free to look through it here. I'll leave you be."

"Thanks." She almost exited the room when she paused at the door to her bed room.

"He was so happy for the past few weeks when he heard you were coming back to Japan. He's crazy about you. I know it would mean a lot for him to hear from you." Kakashi nodded and tore open the brown paper, a letter and a photo album falling into his lap. He flipped through a few pages of pictures, his and Iruka's smiling faces greeting him on every page, before unfolding the letter.

_Kakashi,_

_I'm so sorry that I had to leave but I have to get back to __Canada__ and spend whatever time I can with what's left of my family. I can't tell you how much I've missed you and that I still won't say goodbye. We will see each other again. As soon as everything gets settled down I'll fly out to where ever you are to see you. I have my phone number and address in __Winnipeg__ at the bottom of the page. I love you. I think I have since I bumped into you eight months ago. I'll always be thinking about you but I understand if you don't want to wait for me. The distance is a lot bigger now and I don't know when we'll actually be able to see one another again but it breaks my heart to think of us not together. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me and the four months we had together and even the four torturous months you were away have been the best of my entire life. I really hope that I'll hear from you but I understand if I don't._

_Yours Always,_

_Iruka_

Kakashi sighed and slumped back into the couch. He looked to the ceiling and blinked back the tears that had formed in his eyes. He supposed it could have been worse. Iruka could have told him to never contact him again but some how Kakashi knew that with this new distance their chances of ever really being together were fading.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"God, who are all these people?" Iruka just shrugged and picked at the try of appetizers.

"They're all Mizuki's friends. Some of them are okay." Naruto's blue eyes darted around the room, resting on a man with blue black hair, pale skin and a sour expression.

"Anko couldn't make it?" The blonde asked while his eyes raked over the extremely sexy dress uniform the raven was wearing.

"No, she just got a new job in London so she couldn't come. So how are you liking the new firm?"

"Yeah, that's a shame. Hey Iruka, who's that?" Iruka looked at the young man who was essentially hiding in a corner, trying to avoid everyone's eyes.

"I have no idea but you have to watch out for those uniforms, Kit. They'll steal you heart before you know what's happened." Naruto smiled mischievously.

"He looks nervous. Maybe I should go shake him down and see if he's just here for the free booze." Iruka smirked but whined to his little brother.

"Come on, Kit! Don't leave me alone with these people!" But his pleas were in vain as the blonde bounced over to the man who nodded stiffly as Naruto began interrogating him.

"There you are, Dolly. Here, I've got some people that I want you to meet." Iruka sighed as his fiancé grabbed his arm and led him through the crowd, showing him off like a prized show dog. His breath hitched as a mass of familiar silver spikes appeared in his line of sight but quickly disappeared. Shaking his head Iruka smiled and shook the hands of some of Mizuki's family members. He had to laugh as he glanced to the corner of the room and saw the confliction in the raven's cool black gaze. The young man seemed torn between decking his younger brother and grabbing the blonde and tossing him to the floor in a very non-hostile way. He could see the dark eyes trailing over his brother's body hungrily though the pale jaw was tight as the blonde's loud voice floated through the room.

Shaking his head Iruka let Mizuki lead him towards the middle of the room.

"Ah, there he is. Wait right here, I want to introduce you to my cousin." Iruka fidgeted with his sleeve as he waited for his fiancé to return, shaking hands with a few well wishers. He could hear footstep approaching him from behind so he forced a bright smile on his face as he turned to face Mizuki.

"Iruka, I want you to meet Kakashi, my cousin and the best man." They both just stood there, neither able to say a word. Iruka's face paled and his brown eyes widened as he stared at his long lost lover. The man's hair looked exactly as it had six years ago when they'd met. His body was clad in a dress uniform like the raven that Naruto was so taken with, only he noticed that Kakashi's rank was that of Major now. His heart felt like it was about to explode as Kakashi lifted his hand and shook Iruka's.

"It's nice to meet you," Iruka scowled and stepped back from the pair of silver haired men.

"The feeling's mutual. If you'll just excuse me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Iruka groaned as the phone rang. It's been two weeks since he'd buried his parents and was glad to be settling into his new life back home. He lifted the receiver and held it to his ear.

"Hello?" Kakashi cringed as he heard the sleepy voice and knew that he'd woken Iruka up.

"Hey, Iruka, it's Kakashi." A low grunt was all he got as a response. "I'm sorry, I didn't know what time it was there, I just wanted to call you and see how you were doing." There was silence on the other end of the line for several seconds and Kakashi sighed. "I'm sorry, I'll let you get back to sleep." He was about to hand up when the sleepy voice spoke again.

"Kakashi?" The silver haired man smiled and switched the phone to other ear.

"Yeah, it's me. How are you, baby? I've been so worried about you. You didn't respond to any of my emails." He heard a sleepy yawn and pictured the brunette rubbing his eyes with the heel of his hands like he did when Kakashi used wake him up in the morning.

"I'm so sorry. Life's been a little crazy."

"Hey, it's okay. How's your family?" A shaky breath could be heard over the line and Kakashi's stomach clenched as he knew the news wasn't good.

"Both my parents died. My little brother pulled through though. The doctors said they couldn't believe how fast he recovered."

"Oh, baby. I'm so sorry to hear about your folks. How are you holding up?" Iruka sighed deeply.

"My dad had life insurance. It should be enough to put Naruto through whatever university he wants to take in a couple of years but there's still the mortgage and bills to pay, not to mention Naruto eats like a horse. I've had to get a couple of jobs to keep up. I…I don't think I'll be able to fly anywhere for a while." Kakashi wished he could be there to hold Iruka right at that moment. He could hear the cracks of despair in the soft voice, each one like a stab to his torso.

"Iruka, I'm going to send you some money. You shouldn't be working two…"

"No, Koi, absolutely not. This is the first time we've talked in months, please don't make it a fight."

"Okay, okay. I just wish I could do something for you. I miss you so much, baby." Kakashi squeezed his eyes closed as he could hear that Iruka was crying openly now, the short gasps and sobs breaking his heart.

"I miss you too. I wish I could see you. I…It's going to be a while before I have any money save to get over to see you and…I…I…wasn't sure if you were going to call." Kakashi leaned back against the wall of the barracks, trying to swallow back his emotions.

"How could you think that? Iruka, I love you and will come and see you as soon as I get a chance." He tried not to listen to the sobbing on the other end of the line.

"I love you too, 'Kashi. I'm…really glad to hear from you but…"

"No you don't. No buts, no goodbyes. I love you and I'll see you again before you know it." Kakashi heard a muffled scream over the line and Iruka swear softly.

"Shit, that's Naruto. He's been having nightmares. I should let you go." Kakashi sighed and nodded, swallowing thickly as he thought about how wrong it was that Iruka was stuck looking after a teenager when he was hardly an adult himself.

"It's okay. I'll call you in a couple of days. Start checking your emails."

"I will. I love you."

"I love you too." There was an awkward silence on the line before Kakashi heard another yell and Iruka's calming voice.

"Shhh, it's okay. It's just a dream. Shhhh." Kakashi held the phone out in front of him before hanging up, thinking it would be easier than drawing it out.

Iruka held his brother's shaky form, stroking the blonde locks until the teen fell back asleep. He looked at the cordless phone in his hand just as it started to beep from not being hung up. Sighing he clicked the phone off and wrapped his arms around his brother.

"We'll get through. Everything's going to be okay."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Iruka dashed across the room and wrapped his hand around his little brother's arm.

"I need to talk to you." He glared at the raven heatedly. "Who are you?" The pale young man returned the glare five fold.

"Captain Sasuke Uchiha. Major Hatake's Ex O." Iruka bristled making his little brother shiver. He'd never seen Iruka like this before.

"You shouldn't be here. Neither of you should be here. Tell the major to leave…NOW!" With that Iruka dragged Naruto over to the bar and out the side door after grabbing a bottle of rum on the way.

"Iruka, what the hell? He was finally starting to loosen up." Iruka took a huge swig out of the bottle and coughed a little before wiping his mouth. Naruto frowned and tried to pull the bottle out of Iruka's hands. "You promised me you'd try to quit drinking." Iruka growled and pulled the bottle out of the tan hands.

"He's here." Naruto watched in dismay as his beloved older brother tipped the bottle up again, the amber liquid sloshing onto his white shirt. Sighing in resignation, Naruto leaned back against a parked car.

"I'll bite, who's here." Iruka pull the bottle from his mouth and looked up at the grey sky.

"Kakashi." Naruto stared in disbelief before wrenching the bottle from Iruka's hands and bringing it to his own lips. He coughed and wiped his mouth with his sleeve before handing the bottle back to his brother.

"Oh fuck." Iruka looked his brother in the eye and took another swig.

"Yeah."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Iruka grinned as the messenger box popped up on his screen. Kakashi had been on tour for the past two months and Iruka had missed him something fierce. His new roommate Mizuki looked over his shoulder at the browser with interest.

Captain K: Hey you!

Dolphin: OMG I've missed you! Are you alright?

Captain K: I'm fine. I lost a few men from the company but I'm okay. I missed you too. I should be getting a month of leave sometime in the next year and I'm spending half of it with you in Manitoba and the other half of it with you on any beach in the world you want to visit.

"Who is this guy?" Iruka smiled at his roommate and then turned his attention back to the screen.

"The love of my life. We met a year and a half ago but haven't seen each other for almost a year."

Dolphin: You know you don't have to do that.

Captain K: Oh yeah, two weeks of getting to know your little brother and doing whatever I can to help you out so I don't feel so god damn useless all the time and then two more where we're either half naked on the beach or completely naked in bed. You're right, sounds like hell

Dolphin: Isn't there a place we can stay where you can be naked on the beach too?

Captain K: O.O …..And you call me a pervert. Besides, I think I'd end up killing anyone who looked at you.

Mizuki huffed and glared at the screen.

"He sounds a little too possessive." Iruka chuckled and shook his head.

"We live halfway around the world from each other. He doesn't exactly have me under his thumb." Mizuki rested his arms on Iruka's shoulders, leaning towards the computer in a very intimate way, his cheek brushing Iruka's ear.

"So how's the distance been treating you? I can hardly believe that it's worth it." Iruka sighed and rested his head on his friend's arms.

"It's…hard. But it is worth it. He's amazing, everything I've ever wanted in a partner. He's thoughtful and funny and holy hell is he ever amazing in bed."

Dolphin: My roommate is getting me all hot a bothered

Captain K: What?!

Dolphin: He was asking about you and then I started thinking about our first time. Still makes my toes curl. You gave me quite a working over.

"Wait a sec…have you had sex in the time you two have been apart?" Mizuki asked as he tucked a strand of hair behind Iruka's ear. Iruka flushed and kept his eyes glued to the computer. "Oh, man, I hate to break it to you but I'm sure he's been getting some while you're playing at being celibate. Well I should leave you alone."

Iruka felt cool fear and burning jealousy course through his body. He'd never asked Kakashi if he was seeing something else. He's always simply assumed that Kakashi had sworn off sex the same way he had. The more he thought about it the more ridiculous the idea seemed. He looked at the screen and suddenly felt queasy as he thought about Kakashi between someone else's legs, making someone else writhe and moan in ecstasy.

Captain K: You still there?

Dolphin: Yeah, I'm just not feeling 100 percent. I think I should go to bed.

Captain K: Alright baby, feel better. I'll call you tomorrow to see how you're feeling.

Dolphin: Okay. I'll talk to you then.

Dolphin is now off line

Captain K: I love you

Kakashi looked at the screen with apprehension. Iruka hadn't said that he loved him, hadn't even waited to hear it from him. He shook his head as he realized how paranoid he sounded.

'He's just not feeling well. Probably had to make a quick run to the bathroom. We're fine. Everything's okay.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi watched Iruka zip across the room and snag the arm of a blonde who chatting animatedly with Sasuke. Well the blonde was talking animatedly, Sasuke was just nodding stiffly which was actually a strong reaction from the emotionless captain. He watched his old lover grab a bottle from the bar and launch out the side door.

His heart pounded in his chest as he thought about how the man who'd been everything to him had just walked away…just like before.

Sasuke walked up to him and followed his gaze.

"What did he say to you?" Sasuke eyed his commander for a moment before turning back to the door the two men had left through.

"He said we should leave." Kakashi ground his teeth, trying to cool his blood. So Iruka really didn't want to see him. He should have known after how things had ended but it was just such a surprise to see him here, marrying Mizuki.

"Maybe we should go." Sasuke smirked and clapped the tall lanky man on the shoulder.

"Don't you have to make a speech toasting to the couple's everlasting happiness?"

Kakashi felt sick as he nodded slowly. Everlasting happiness, Iruka and Mizuki…everlasting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Iruka stumbled into the house and collapsed on the couch. Smiling, Mizuki brought him a glass of water and some of the pasta he'd made for dinner.

"Hey. You're working too hard. You have enough money right now, why don't you quit one of the jobs?" Iruka grinned sleepily.

"And what do I do when the little slush fund runs out? No, I gotta keep going. Naruto will go off to school in a year, I can sleep then. Hmph, and now. Just let me lie here for a couple of hours then wake me up to go to bed." Mizuki ran a hand through Iruka's hair tenderly as he looked down at the handsome face. He wanted the sweet brunette so badly but he knew that Iruka was still hung up on his overseas lover. But things could change… especially if he helped them along a bit.

"Okay. Just rest, Dolly. I'm going to use your computer, okay?" A sleepy grunt was all he got in reply.

Smiling to himself he sat down at the computer and logged into Iruka's messenger and email. Three emails from another hotmail account. He opened the first one and read the first couple of lines.

Hey, I had a couple of minutes and was thinking about you so I thought I'd write you a note and tell you that I love you. It worries me that I've been hearing from you less and less lately. Are you okay?...

He went back to the inbox and deleted all the messages. Just as he'd finished a messenger window popped up.

Captain K: Hey, how was work? Tired much?

Dolphin: hey

Captain K: Are you alright?

Dolphin: I'm fine

Captain K: Tell me what's wrong

Dolphin: I don't know if I can do this anymore

The man didn't respond for a couple of minutes and Mizuki smiled in triumph. The man hadn't even given a fight. Was it really over?

The cordless phone beside him rang loudly, startling him. He lifted it out of its charger and glanced at the call display. A very long distance number. He pressed the talk button and immediately pressed the off. A minute later the phone rang again and he repeated the process. A few seconds later the messenger box was flashing.

Captain K: Please pick up the phone.

Mizuki grinned as he began to type.

Dolphin: I can't. I don't want to talk to you right now.

Captain K: Iruka, please don't do this. I want to be with you. I'll resign my commission and move to Manitoba. Please don't say that we're done.

Dolphin: Don't do that. Some things just aren't meant to be. We tried but in the end things have just changed too much. You have your life and I have mine. Is it really worth all the heartache?

Captain K: It is for me.

Dolphin: Can't we just admit that it's been too long? It was amazing but it's in the past now. Besides, I've met someone here. He's a really good person and he's been here for me when I've needed him.

Captain K: Iruka, please tell me you're lying. Tell me this is just a cry for attention and I'll come to you right now. Just tell me that you still love me and I'll be on the next flight.

Dolphin: No, I mean it. Goodbye.

Captain K: Iruka wait!

Dolphin is now offline

Kakashi gripped his hair and let out a wail of frustration alarming several of the other men in the communications tent. He knocked over his chair as he shoved away from the desk and harshly knocked the shoulder of two soldiers entering the tent as he hurried away to his barracks where he could release his emotions in private.

"Hmm, troublesome. What was that about, Sarge?" The sergeant who's name tag read Sarutobi took a long drag off his cigarette and looked at the young private.

"Looks to me like he got a dear john letter." The PFC looked to the sky at the grey and white puffy clouds.

"Troublesome."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto watched his brother in law to be pull Iruka back into the hall and followed the pair. His feet didn't seem to be working right though. His coordination seemed to be a bit off and he couldn't seem to make his eyes focus. A perfect pale face came into view, an elegant dark brow arched in amusement as he took a step and found himself on the floor of the hall. He laughed at himself as someone pulled him to his feet. He wrapped an arm around the uniform clad shoulder and rested his head against the raven's jaw.

"Hey Bashtard, a word of advicsh…don't ever go shot forshot with an alcoholic." Sasuke smirked and wrapped an arm around he blonde's waist. Naruto grinned and pressed his lips to the stoic man's ear. "You look really shexshy in that uniform." The dark eyes widened in surprise but Sasuke smiled and snuck a quick grope of the blonde's ass under the pretense of readjusting Naruto's weight.

Naruto actually giggled, but it was absolutely because of the booze. The blue eyes grew wide and the whisker like scars on the tan cheeks curled upwards as the blonde grinned like a maniac.

"Hey! Can I meet the hic major?" Sasuke eyed Naruto suspiciously but finally shrugged and led the blonde to the other side of the room where Kakashi was lurking near the doors. The silver haired man straightened up as the pair approached noticing the immediately how wobbly on his feet the young man was.

"This is Major Hatake, Sir this is Naruto Uzumaki." Sasuke's words had hardly left his mouth before the single visible grey eye widened and Kakashi caught the sloppy punch he assumed was aimed at his head. He pushed the blonde back into sasuke's arms and sighed deeply.

"Easy kid." Naruto growled and straightened up again.

"I'm not a kid, now hold still so I can slug you!" The blonde launched forward again, crashing into the wall when Kakashi easily dodged the shaky attack.

"What the hell is going on?" Sasuke demanded. Kakashi sighed and pulled the blonde off the floor and held him up by his collar.

"That's a good question." He turned to Naruto, his eye narrowed. "What is going on?" Naruto growled and tried to grab at the silver haired man but Kakashi had the longer reach.

"You did this to him, you bashtard!" Kakashi's gaze softened a little as he took in the rage in the sapphire eyes. "Look at him!" Kakashi chanced a glance around the room and saw Iruka in Mizuki's arm looking very drunk himself but that wasn't what gave him pause. It was the look of depression and resignation to a mediocre life in the listless brown eyes, eyes that used to hold such life and joy. His heart clenched and his grip on the blonde's shirt loosened giving Naruto the opportunity he'd been waiting for. Swinging his leg he knocked Kakashi's feet out from under him and landed his whole weight on the pale man's stomach. Lifting Kakashi's shoulders off the floor a few inches he slammed them back down once before Sasuke was pulling him away.

Kakashi couldn't help but feel that this was not how he'd envisioned meeting Naruto. After all the conversations he and Iruka had had about the blonde he almost felt as if Naruto had become family, his own surrogate little brother. Now his 'little brother' was trying to tear his head off. The expressive blue eyes blazed with emotion as the blonde stood over him, trembling with hate.

"He was happy until you stopped contacting him. Even after our parents died he held strong. Even when he'd given up his dream of going into medicine and was working two sometimes three dead-end jobs he kept smiling because he thought you loved him. Do you have any idea what it was like to see him drowning himself in booze and never smiling? Do you? DO YOU! You broke his fucking heart and he's never been the same!" Kakashi felt a flash of anger as he pushed himself off the floor and stared the enraged, young man down.

"Who broke who's heart?" It wasn't really a question. Kakashi obviously had a better understanding of what had happened the Iruka's adopted brother. But the blonde didn't seem to think so.

"You broke his heart! He cried for months when you didn't call or email him. He thought you were dead for fuck sakes!" Kakashi just stared as he tried to process what the blonde had just told him.

"What are you talking about?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto head the door to the house close and sighing, he pushed himself out of bed and headed to the washroom to empty his bladder. He washed his hands and splashed his face with water. He leaned his weight against the sink as he heard a light sob echo through the house. Sighing he flicked off the lights and moved to the top of the stairs where he could see Iruka in the dim light. His brother was drinking from a bottle and wiping tears off his face. Soon Iruka passed out from the alcohol and emotional exhaustion and Naruto moved silently down the stairs. He picked up the two six of vodka and dumped the remaining two thirds down the kitchen sink. He felt bad pouring his brother's hard earned money down the drain but he hated having the swill in the house. The blonde roughly shook his brother's shoulder.

"Iruka! Iruka get up. Go to bed. Come on." He tugged on his brother's arm causing the brunette to fall to the floor and groan. With a grunt Naruto began to lug his brother's limp body up the stairs. Iruka stumbled when they'd reached the top sending them crashing into a wall. Naruto massaged his elbow trying to get the tingling to stop. He raised his fist to punch his brother. He was too young for this. It was three in the morning and he had school tomorrow. Not to mention that this happened almost every night. But when his arm was drawn back he paused as he looked at Iruka's tear stained face. Iruka was too young for this too. To be working two jobs to keep him out of a foster home, to have to worry about someone else's needs before his own at twenty three years old. Iruka had given up his scholarship and was more concerned about getting Naruto into university than ever going back himself. And above all that, Iruka had given up a person he loved deeply to stay in Winnipeg with him.

Sighing, Naruto grabbed Iruka's shirt and tried to pull him to his feet when Mizuki's door opened. Mizuki sighed and rested a hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"Go to bed, Naruto, I've got him." The blonde nodded and slipped back into bed, grateful that Iruka had found Mizuki to room with them when the money had gotten too tight.

Mizuki pulled Iruka into the brunette's bedroom and began to pull off the younger man's clothes. Soon Iruka was sprawled out naked on the bed in front of him and he couldn't help himself, he wanted a taste. He ran his tongue over Iruka's stomach before moving south and kissing the bronze hip. Iruka gave a long, gratified groan when the silver haired man took his hardening member in his mouth. The groggy, chocolate head lifted and unfocused eye took in the head of silver hair moving up and down on his cock.

"It's you!" Mizuki froze, worried Iruka would throw him out of the bed and out of the house. "You're here! Am I dreaming?" Realizing Iruka thought he was someone else and probably wouldn't remember this in the morning he pulled off his own sleepwear and climbed up the tan body.

"No, you're not dreaming." Iruka let out a sob of joy and wrapped his arms around his roommate and spread his legs.

"I've missed you so much. I love you." Mizuki lined himself up with Iruka's ass, putting the long thin legs on his shoulders.

"I love you too." With that Mizuki thrust his hips forward into Iruka's unprepared body, clapping a hand over Iruka's mouth to muffle the cry of pain. He kissed Iruka's neck as he slowly moved in and out of the abused passage whispering how much he loved the brunette and that he'd never let Iruka go, until he spilled his load into Iruka's body. Collapsing to the mattress, Mizuki pulled the comforter over both of them and fell asleep without even attending to Iruka's still hard member.

Naruto woke up and stretched his arms above his head. He padded down the hall and peeked into Iruka's bedroom, wanting to see if he was already up.

Mizuki pushed himself up on his arms as the door to Iruka's room smacked into the wall and an angry voice echoed in the room.

"What the FUCK!" Scrambling to grab his pants Mizuki looked back at Iruka who was only holding his head and groaning at the very noisy wake up. Catching Naruto's arm at the top of the stairs, Mizuki pulled the blonde around to explain to him what had happened but Naruto spoke up first.

"He was DRUNK! He was drunk and you slept with him! I should kill you, you son of a bitch."

"Naruto, listen to me. I love your brother. I wouldn't have done it but he begged me. I'm only human, Naruto." The blonde didn't say anything but kept glaring at the silver haired man. "I just want him to move on. Doesn't it kill you to see him like this? We have to talk to him about his drinking and…"

"Alright, alright!" Naruto threw up his hands in resignation. "Just go give him something for his hang over." Mizuki waited 'til the blonde was down the stairs before getting a glass of water and aspirin for Iruka and heading back into the bedroom. He kissed the bronze cheek and gently shook the brunette awake.

"Iruka. Come on, Dolly, you have to get up now." Iruka groaned and groped blindly for the glass and the pills. As he sat up to take them pain shot through his spine and he dropped the glass in shock. Mizuki picked it up before all the water had spilled. Ignoring the look of disbelief on the tan face he placed the pills on Iruka's tongue and pressed the glass to the full pink lips. After the pills were swallowed he pulled Iruka's naked body onto his lap and began pressing kisses over the dark neck.

"Last night was amazing. I never would have gone for it if you hadn't said you wanted me. I really care about you Iruka and I'm so glad that we're finally taking the next step." Mizuki leaned in to press their mouths together but Iruka pressed his fingers to the thin lips.

"Did we have sex last night?" Iruka hissed incredulously. Mizuki pretended to look hurt, turning his face away and scowling.

"You don't remember? You mean…what you said…"

"What did I say?" The silver hair shook and Mizuki leaned forward to kiss Iruka, hesitated, and then gently pressed his lips to the bronze cheek.

"Get dressed, Naruto wants to talk to you." Iruka's mouth fell open as he watched the silver haired man head out of the room. What that hell had he been thinking last night? What had he said? Slowly he pulled himself upright and began to dress. When he finally made his way downstairs he saw Naruto and Mizuki sitting at the kitchen table. Sliding into the seat across from Mizuki and beside his little brother, Iruka looked from one of them to the other. Mizuki reached out to pat Naruto on the shoulder but pulled back when the blonde flinched. Looking seriously across the table into Iruka's eyes Mizuki jerked his head to the side directing Iruka's attention to Naruto.

"Uh, Kit…about this morning…"

"I don't care." Naruto snapped, his gaze firmly on his hands that were folded on the table. Iruka swallowed when he heard the anger in his little brother's voice.

"Are…are you ready for school?"

"Just stop." Iruka gasped when the blue eyes finally rose to look at him. They looked so hurt and frustrated.

"I want you to stop drinking." Iruka felt like he'd been slapped in the face. Sure he hadn't really been looking after himself for a couple of weeks but…

"I'm tired of coming down stairs at three in the morning every night to drag you upstairs to bed."

"I don't remember…"

"Of course you don't. You always pass out. Iruka…" Naruto grabbed one of his brother's bronze hands and looked deep into the sad and embarrassed brown eyes. "I love you, Iruka, and I'll always appreciate all you do for me but it's so hard to see you doing this to yourself. How am I supposed to go off to university when you're in such bad shape?"

Iruka didn't know what to say. He hated that people had actually started to notice how bad he was fairing. It had just been so hard, thinking about what he'd lost every day. He swallowed thickly but swallowed nothing, his mouth so dry he wasn't even sure he could form words.

"I'm…I'm sorry." The blonde rose out of his chair and pulled Iruka's head to his chest.

"I don't want an apology, I just want my brother back." Iruka tried to blink back his tears but soon they where pouring from his eyes into Naruto's cotton t-shirt. He couldn't believe that he'd done that to his little brother. He thought that his escape was his refuge from his pain but now he saw that he was only passing it along to the people around him. "Please, just try." Iruka couldn't speak so he just nodded into his brother's stomach. Finally pulling back Naruto looked down at his shirt and laughed.

"I guess I'll have to change before I leave." Iruka gave a light chuckle and wiped his eyes. The blonde leaned down and pecked his brother on the forehead before dashing out of the room and up the stairs.

Iruka let out a shuddering sigh and looked up at Mizuki who was filling up two coffee cups. Setting the cups on the table he squatted down beside iruka's chair, turning the tan knees to that Iruka was facing him. He reached up and ran his fingers over the tan jaw, trying to force down the urge to ravage the plump, pink lips.

"Are you alright?" Iruka nodded, avoiding looking his roommate in the eye. Sighing, the silver haired man lifted the chin, trying to catch the somber brown gaze. "We love you, Iruka, and hate seeing you like this." Iruka finally looked into his friend's eyes at the word love.

"Last night…you told me that you loved me and…and I've never been happier in my entire life," Mizuki lied, knowing he was so close to having Iruka right where he wanted him. "I know I should have waited because you were…but when you've wanted something for so long…" He pulled a thumb across the seductive lips and then grabbed both of Iruka's hands in his. "I can make you forget. I'll do whatever I can to help you move on. I love you, Dolly, and you deserve some happiness after all you've been through. Is it possible that you could love me?"

Iruka thought about his life over the past six months, the drinking, the sorrow, how little he'd been taking care of himself and Naruto. Looking down at his friend's hopeful eyes he realized that he'd completely stalled out. He wasn't moving forward in any part of his life and it was time to stop waiting and crying and slowly killing himself with grief and liquor. He had to do this, if not for himself then for Naruto.

"I'll try."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi stood in shock at the very detail recounting of how Iruka had taken his supposed betrayal. He began to wonder about how this could have happened when his thought turned to his year spent living with his aunt and uncle, how Mizuki had cheated when they played cards or games, how the teen had lied and passed as much blame as possible onto him if something had been broken or gone missing. Cold realization hit him like a train and he stared across the room to where his cousin was sucking on his Iruka's neck.

"That son of a bitch. How could he do this to me?" Sasuke and Naruto followed Kakashi's gaze, Sasuke, immediately putting a restraining hand on his commanding officer's arm. Crackly static and the tapping of a mic drew their attention to the podium near the head table.

"Well I think it's time for some words about the couple so can we get the best men up on the stage. Oh and Naruto and Kakashi, you should come too." A light smattering of applause and laughter drifted out into the room as Mizuki and Iruka stepped up onto the stage. Naruto looked wearily at the silver haired officer who looked like he was going to go postal on the whole room. "Naruto, Kakashi, get up here!"

Very slowly the pair walked across the room, Kakashi looking so stiff he seemed almost robotic. Soon they were both standing to the side of the couple, glaring as Mizuki covertly massaged Iruka's ass.

It happened very fast. Kakashi tore Iruka out of Mizuki's arm and then snapped his cousin's neck like a twig, letting the body fall to the floor with a sickening thump. He grabbed Iruka by the shoulders and forced their mouths together, finally tasting the man he'd longed for for almost six years.

"Kakashi? Kakashi, why don't you go first." Snapping out of his fantasy Kakashi looked at the couple. Mizuki was grinning at him as he palmed the soft flesh of Iruka's backside while Iruka was trying not to look at him. The embarrassed, brown eyes lifted momentarily to his and Kakashi felt all the bitterness and resentment he'd felt for the young man disappear. It wasn't Iruka's fault, he'd been manipulated. This was all because of Mizuki and Kakashi was going to make him pay. The silver haired groom elbowed him in the arm and winked.

"Hey, go easy on me, I still haven't tied the knot yet." Kakashi's fists clenched as he tried to swallow his rage.

"Sure thing, man." He turned so he was mostly facing the audience. "My name is Kakashi and I'm giving the toast to my cousin, Mizuki." He gave a dry chuckle when Mizuki proclaimed that nothing he said was true.

"Well Mizuki has always been good at getting what he wants. Always willing to do whatever it takes to get what he thinks he deserves. He's honest, giving, caring and would never do something underhanded. Congratulations. To the groom, Mizuki." There was polite applause as the room raised their glasses. Mizuki was grinning broadly but Iruka had seen through Kakashi's words. Mizuki was none of those things. The sad brown eyes lifted to his and it took every ounce of strength not to pull the younger man into his arms and scream that it was all Mizuki's fault, that he still loved him, that he'd always loved him. Instead he took a step back from the podium so Naruto could take his place.

Naruto was still pretty wobbly when he stepped forward, clearly very intoxicated. Iruka scowled but didn't say anything. "Hi! I'm Naruto, and I'm giving the toast to the bride. Oops, I mean the other groom." Chuckles from the room. "Iruka, come here bro." Naruto wrapped his arm around his brother's shoulder. He was a few inches taller than the brunette now so it wasn't uncomfortable.

"What can I tell you about my big brother? He's the sweetest person you'll ever meet. When we were young he was always looking out for me but was very ambitious. He's brilliant. I bet most of you don't know that. Would have been an amazing doctor if our parents hadn't died. He flew home from Japan that week and never looked back at what he could have done with his life. He worked his ass off doing jobs that must have been so un-stimulating so he could keep us in our parent's house and save enough for me to go to law school. And that," Naruto gave his brother a bit of a shake, "is my brother in a nut shell. Selfless to a fault, too trusting, always settling for whatever shit life throws his way."

Iruka flushed deeply as shocked whispers floated up from the crowd. He knew that Naruto didn't want him to marry Mizuki but he didn't think that Naruto would be so rude as to say something to the whole room.

"Kit!" Iruka whispered but Naruto ignored him.

"He deserves more than anyone can give him, but I'm his little brother, so I'm biased." Naruto turned to the brunette and gripped both of the narrow shoulders. "I wish you true happiness, Iruka." The bronze face softened and he pulled the blonde into a tight hug. When they finally released each other Naruto raised his glass. "To the groom, Iruka." To Iruka, the room chorused.

Shortly after the speeches Iruka pulled Naruto aside and told him to find someone to take him to the hotel.

"Iruka, I need to talk to you about something." The blonde seemed agitated, looking around the room as if to see if anyone was listening to them.

"It can wait until tomorrow. Get out of here before one of Mizuki's relatives tries to kill you." The blonde tried to protest but Iruka had walked away, heading towards the bar. Iruka heard Naruto calling after him but didn't turn around. He didn't want to hear about how he shouldn't marry Mizuki and that this was all a big mistake. Tonight had been hard enough on him. He had almost reached the bar when a commanding hand wrapped around his arm. Even after all these years it was still so familiar to him.

"I need to talk to you." The husky voice sent shivers down his spine but Iruka didn't turn around.

"Rum and coke," he said to the bartender, who handed him a drink right away. Stepping away from the bar Iruka was roughly swung around to face his old lover.

"Just five minutes. Please, don't I deserve that much?" Iruka's face shifted from surprised to furious.

"Don't you dare tell me what you deserve! Why are you even here?" Kakashi sighed but didn't release his grip on Iruka's arm.

"I didn't even know that you were here. I got a letter two months ago saying that my cousin was marrying someone amazing and that he wanted me to be his best man. Look Iruka, I only stopped…"

"I don't want to hear it! Why did you have to come? Now of all times, why the hell did you have to come?" Kakashi pulled Iruka towards him, his free hand gently cradling the side of Iruka's head.

"Maybe it was fate. I never used to believe in it until you bumped into me six years ago." The brown eyes started to water, and Kakashi tenderly stroked Iruka's cheek with his thumb.

"I don't want to hear any more of your lies, Kakashi. All those things you told me, 'I'll leave the army and come to you', 'I'll take you away from your life as soon as Naruto gets into university' 'I love you' did you ever mean any of it." Pulling their heads together, Kakashi exhaled slowly. Iruka tried to pull away but Kakashi held firm.

"I meant it all. I loved you then and I love you now." The watery brown eyes searched his single stormy grey for truth.

"Then why did you leave me?"

"Hey now! You two are getting a little too friendly for my tastes. You alright, Dolly?"

Iruka wrenched himself from Kakashi's grasp and was immediately wrapped in the arms of his fiancé. "Kakashi, what's going on here? What the hell did you say to him?" The two silver haired men stared each other down, trying to make each other explode with their glares.

"Mizuki, can we get out of here? I'm not feeling well." Mizuki looked at the brunette, seeing the tears in the younger man's eyes.

"Yeah, of course we can. What did he say to you? What's wrong?" Kakashi watched as his conniving cousin led the brunette away. He hadn't gotten a chance to tell him what had happened, that he'd even flown to Canada to see him three years ago.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mizuki pressed the button on the answering machine and a message began to play.

'Iruka, it's me.' He didn't know how but the voice sounded very familiar. 'I know you said you didn't want to see me again but I have to see you. I have to know why you wanted it to be over. I'm flying to Winnipeg in a month and I thought it would be fair to give you some warning. I…I miss you. I…" The sound of the door opening made him jump and he quickly pressed the erase button on the machine. Iruka and Naruto walked into the living room to greet him. Iruka gave Mizuki a tentative peck on the cheek while Naruto began rifling through the mail.

"Who was that? The blonde asked as he threw the junk mail aside.

"Uh, a friend of mine from Ohio. He offered me a job down there." Iruka's face fell as he studied his boyfriend's face.

"Are…are you going to take it?" Mizuki smiled and wrapped Iruka in his arms.

"Only if you'd come with me." Smiling Iruka buried his face in the crook of Mizuki's neck.

"We'll talk about it I guess." Mizuki leaned down to kiss the brunette when a startled shout made them look at the blonde who had dropped the rest of the mail and was staring at a letter clutched in his hands.

"It's from U of C." Iruka grinned as Naruto tore open the envelope and held the letter between his fingers. Hesitating, Naruto held the letter out to the pair. "I can't." Mizuki rolled his eyes and snatched the paper from the tan fingers and handed it to Iruka who unfolded it. Slowly the letter lowered so Naruto could see the brown eyes that were sparkling with pride.

"YES!" Naruto whooped and jumped in the air in celebration. "I got in? I got in! I'm going to law school!!" The three joined in a group hug and soon Naruto was begging Iruka if he could go a head of time so that he could get to know the campus.

A week later Naruto was on a bus with everything he owned, heading to Calgary and to his new home.

Iruka looked out the window as they drove away from the bus depot. He couldn't believe Naruto was gone, off to start his own life in another city.

"Iruka, I know this might not be the best time to bring this up but I want you to move to the states with me." The brunette sighed and looked at his lover.

"I don't know. What about the house and…"

"We can come up and see Naruto whenever we want. I think you need to let the house go. It's time for a change, Dolly. Time to move on." Iruka didn't say anything at first but the thought was appealing. He turned to look out the window again.

"What's the job?" Mizuki had called up an old friend and told him that he really needed something solid for work. The friend had been happy to oblige.

"My friend's family has a plant that they need an assistant manager for. It's a good job. Great pay, benefits, but I won't go if you won't come with me." Iruka continued to stare out the window, not really sure what to say.

"That's a lot of pressure to put on me." Mizuki pulled over into a loading zone and turned off the car.

"I don't want to pressure you, Dolly. Just think about it. We'll pack up the house and just leave. We'll list the house and the realtor can send you the money when it sells. In a couple of weeks we could be setting up in a new country. We'll get away from the frigid winters and…"

"Okay." Mizuki's eyes widened comically.

"What?" Iruka gave an uncertain smile.

"Okay, I'll go with you." He squealed and giggled as Mizuki lunged at him and pulled him into his lap, peppering his face with kisses.

"You won't regret this. It's going to be great, I promise you."

Kakashi stood outside the bungalow trying not to shiver in the cold. The house looked quiet, the for sale sign outside the door swinging in the breeze. He was about to leave when a brunette with long brown hair and perfectly manicured nails wrapped around a cell phone walk up to the front door.

"No! We need a better offer than that I'm afraid. Well you can put in your bid just like everyone else then."

He jogged up behind her making her yelp when she turned around.

"Jesus! You scared the shit out of me. Oh…uh, are you here for the open house because it doesn't start for two hours."

"Uh, no. I was actually looking for the owners." Her brows furrowed over her green eyes.

"I'm not really supposed to say anything but they've already moved. The little one went to school in another city and the good looking brunette moved to the states with his boyfriend."

Kakashi felt like he couldn't breathe, his head beginning to spin as her words hit home. Iruka was with someone else. He'd moved away. He hadn't gotten a response from any of the emails he'd sent so the brunette had probably gotten a new account. He had no way to get back in contact with Iruka. He'd actually lost him for good.

"Are you okay?" He lifted his gaze back up to the young woman.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine." He wondered if he looked as horrible as he felt.

"Hey, I'm just about to put on a pot of coffee do you want to come in for a sec?" He nodded and followed her into the house.

"Do you think you could call me a cab?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mizuki helped Iruka out of the car and into the motel office. Half the rooms were already full with people in town for the wedding but he didn't want to go home and fuck Iruka silly with his parents in the house. It had started to pour on the drive over so they walked underneath the second floor balcony to their room.

Inside the door Mizuki immediately pressed Iruka up against the wall and started groping him forcefully. Iruka was still really drunk but he still tried to push the pale hands away.

"I said no. Just one more day. Mizuki, please." But the silver haired man wasn't listening. He tore open Iruka's shirt and began fumbling with the brunette's pants. Iruka wasn't even sure how they got there but soon he was pinned to the bed and Mizuki was forcing his legs apart. "No! Mizuki, stop! Don't do this again."

Kakashi leaned against the railing of the balcony and took a long drag off his cigarette. He looked across the corner and saw Sasuke and Naruto talking. Sasuke was still in full uniform but Naruto's shirt was undone and the raven was eyeing him hungrily. He normally would have laughed but he wasn't in a laughing mood. He took another long drag off the smoke and tossed it over the balcony. He was about to head back inside when he heard a commotion coming from directly beneath him.

"Iruka! Get back here, damn it!!" Kakashi watched Iruka dashed out into the storm, buttoning up his pants and trying to pull his already sopping wet shirt over his arms. In a flash he was down the stairs and dashing after the brunette. He could hear Naruto and Mizuki yelling after them but he didn't care. All the mattered right now was getting to Iruka.

The brunette stumbled and collapsed to the pavement sending water flying in all directions of the poorly drained parking lot. Kakashi reached down and touched the half covered back but Iruka jumped and screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Get away from me! You touch me again and I'll tell everyone what you did to me." Kakashi paused for a minute but pulled Iruka into his arms and hauled the brunette to his feet.

"What did he do to you, baby?" Iruka opened his eyes and immediately stopped fighting. He shivered as the water hammered their bodies and he looked into his love's one visible grey eye before dropping his gaze and looking away. Kakashi ran a hand through the wet, chocolate locks before whispering in a deadly serious voice.

"Stay right here."

Mizuki stumbled into the rain just in time to see Kakashi's fist in front of his face. Mizuki was on the ground holding his head but Kakashi wasn't done with him yet.

"Get up!" Mizuki groaned, he knew he was no match for the highly trained Marine. A swift kick to his ribs left him coughing, his face in the perpetual puddle of the concrete lot. "I told you to get up," Kakashi growled. When Mizuki still didn't get up Kakashi grabbed his silver hair and dragged him over to Iruka.

The brunette looked down at his fiancé, whose eye was already purpling, not sure if he felt guilty or rectified.

"Tell him what you did." Mizuki looked up at Iruka, no intention of apologizing, but Kakashi's hand tightened in his hair making him wince in pain.

"I'm sorry, Dolly. It won't happen again." Iruka looked down at his lover's abused face.

"That's what you said last time." A growl of rage was the only warning Mizuki got before he was kicked in the kidney. He fell to the ground, clutching his side and he swore loudly.

"No. Tell him what you did to us." Mizuki furrowed his brows in confusion.

"What the fuck are you talking about us? Do you two know each other?" Kakashi yanked the silver hair again, leaning down so he could whisper venomously in Mizuki's ear.

"We met six years ago…in Japan." Iruka watched the purple eyes widen and fear spread over his fiancé's face.

"What is he talking about, Mizuki?"

"I…I wanted to be with you. I just loved you so…" he didn't finish his sentence, Kakashi's fist cutting him off.

"Tell him what you did!!" Mizuki raised his swollen face to his lover again.

"I logged onto your computer and told Kakashi not to contact you again." Iruka started walking backwards slowly, his horrified look telling Mizuki that he'd gone too far. "Wait, Dolly. I just couldn't stand…"

Iruka slid the gold band with the diamond inset into it off his finger and dropped it in front of the beaten man.

"Dolly…Iruka, wait!" But Iruka was already running at top speeds away from him.

"Iruka!" Kakashi screamed after him, throwing Mizuki to the ground.

The beaten silver haired man punched the ground in frustration. He'd been so close. One day and he would have had Iruka locked away for good.

Footsteps from behind him made him turn to see furious blue eyes burning into him, water dripping from the blonde spikes.

"I'm going to kill you for raping my brother, you asshole. Did you rape him the first time too? How many times since?" Mizuki shivered as Sasuke came up behind Naruto, both of them cracking their knuckles.

Iruka collapsed to the ground and looked up at the sky, letting the rain mix with the tears on his face.

"Iruka!" His name echoed down the alley, but he wasn't sure if he could handle anymore emotions today. But then he was wrapped up in Kakashi's arms, the warm body pulling him back into the past, back to a time where life had more promise and so much more hope. He couldn't help it. He broke down and sobbed into Kakashi's chest like a child, his love stroking his hair and whispering that he was never going to leave his side again.

"Kakashi…I…I'm so sorry." Kakashi kissed the scar over the tan nose like he had so many years ago.

"This isn't your fault. It was all him. I love you so much. Oh, baby. I love you." Their mouths pressed together with need, need to wash away the past three years and pick up where they left off. Iruka wound his hands into the soaked, silver hair as Kakashi cradled the back of his head, their tongues relearning each other as they explored each other's mouths. Iruka released a light sob when Kakashi brought their foreheads together as the silver haired man shushed him and pressed light kisses to the bronze face.

"Come away with me," Kakashi whispered as he kissed Iruka's jaw near his ear.

"Where?" Kakashi smiled and tightened his grip so much that it was hard to tell where he ended as Iruka began.

"Anywhere you want to go." Iruka nuzzled Kakashi's chin, sighing as Kakashi kissed his scar again and again.

"As long as I'm with you, it doesn't matter."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi watched Iruka swim laps in the pool of their private villa that over looked the ocean. St Lucia was a great choice, far more beautiful than anywhere he'd ever been. Iruka pushed himself out of the pool, his spectacular torso glistening in the sun. Maybe it was the company that made everything seem so wonderful. Hell, even the food seemed to taste better. Iruka giggled as he flopped down in Kakashi's lap, spraying the man with water as he shook out his hair like a dog. Growling, the silver haired man began tickling the tan ribs making Iruka squeal like a child.

"Oh god, okay, I give! I'm sorry!" Kakashi ran his hand down Iruka's back and looked up at his lover.

"So what do you want to do with your life now?" Iruka shrugged and rested his head on Kakashi's shoulder.

"It doesn't really matter."

"Oh no, you don't. Tell me what you want to do? Do you still want to try medicine?" Iruka shook his head.

"I was thinking maybe I'd teach." Kakashi smiled and kissed the dark forehead.

"You'd make a great teacher." Smiling, Iruka trailed his fingers down Kakashi's chest.

"So do you want to do it in Calgary?"

Iruka looked up with a confused grin. "Do what?"

The pale hand slid into Iruka's and he smiled coyly.

"Get married, of course." Iruka smirked and pulled his hand out of Kakashi's so he could poke the older man in the ribs.

"That's a little presumptuous. You haven't even asked me."

"I will but you should know I'm only accepting one answer. Iruka Umino, will you marry me." Iruka smiled and kissed his lover passionately.

"Yes, Kakashi, I will marry you." Iruka spread his tan legs and straddled Kakashi's lap so they could make out properly. After several minutes Iruka snuggled back into Kakashi's chest as his fiancé stroked his back languidly.

"Do you think Naruto made it home alright?" Kakashi patted Iruka's head in a placating manner.

"So paternal, baby. I'm sure he's fine. Sasuke said he was going to fly to Calgary with him." Iruka frowned and hugged Kakashi a little tighter.

"So, tell me about this Uchiha."

"Oh, don't worry, Sasuke is a complete gentleman." Iruka didn't see Kakashi's fingers cross behind his back as they began to kiss again. This time Kakashi scooped the man up and carried him into the villa.

"Now, my love, we have a lot of time to make up for. I'm going to take this paaaiiinfully slow."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thousands of miles away Sasuke let out a loud sneeze making the blonde on the bed beside him chuckle.

"You alright, princess?"

Sasuke growled and tore the pants from the tan legs. "Have you ever been with a Marine before, idiot?"

Naruto just shot the raven a challenging grin. "Show me what you've got, big man."

Sasuke smirked coolly. The blonde had asked for it after all.


End file.
